


An Adorable Thief

by orphan_account



Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Kang Taehyun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Fluff., Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Soft Kang Taehyun, Stealing Hoodies, cute taehyun, pure 1.7k of fluff, stealing cothes, taehyun gets cold easily, txt r whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Taehyun stealing his members clothes and being too adorable to resist.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	An Adorable Thief

  1. **Soobin is a weak man**



Shooting for their comeback mv is always exciting, especially the extremely vast field. It was beautiful. Except they’ve been outside since an ungodly hour of 4am.

Soobin might not like waking up that god damn early but he couldn’t deny that it truely was a pretty sight. Watching the sun slowly rise up, painting the sky in various colours and gradients. Absolutely gorgeous.

But it was _freezing._ Even as the sun came up, it didn’t reduce the chilly wind and air. Plus it being mid-autumn didn’t help much.

But he loved it. It was nice, wearing a warm hoodie and staring at the beautiful sight. A much needed calm break in their hectic schedule with the comeback closing in.

It was pleasant.

But he was pretty sure Taehyun wasn’t finding it pleasant.

The boy was clinging onto his back like a koala. Soobin shivered lightly as Taehyun rubbed his cold nose on the crook of Soobin’s neck trying to warm up. 

The poor boy was shaking. He was vibrating almost as much as a massaging machine.

“SOOBIN!” Soobin turned (with Taehyun still on his back) towards the place where the staff called from. “Come here! We need to get you ready!”

Soobin sighed. Well… that was the end of his peaceful moment.

Taehyun got down from his back sulking and pouting.

“Hyung…” Taehyun whined, lightly holding onto the sleeve of Soobin’s hoodie making him pause. “Me cold.”

Oh god Soobin screamed internally at the cute sight. His maknae’s were always so cute. He looked adorable, clutching his sleeve, pink nose and wide doe eyes that looked up at him pleadingly.

 _God he really went all out with the puppy dog eyes and pout didn’t he?_ And really Soobin should have known. There was no way he would be able to say no to the boy when he tried to be cute. No one stood a chance.

When the Kang Taehyun tried to be cute there was no chance for anyone to resist him. You would want to give him anything and everything that he asked for.

So who was Soobin to try and resist? He immediately took off his large hoodie. Which was oversized on his frame but on Taehyun? The boy literally _swam_ in it. Soobin dramatically sighed and pretended to faint at the cute sight of Taehyun in his hoodie with sweater paws. And don’t get him started on the _giggles_!

\----------------------

In the end the only time he took it off was when they were shooting.

He still had the adorable pink nose and cute sweater paws.

\----------------------

  1. **Yeonjun is really just a soft ball of fluff**



Yeonjun doesn’t get cold easily. In fact it wasn’t even a cold evening. He had decided to wear his go to leather jacket. More for the style then warmth really.

“Hyung it’s cold!” Taehyun whined. Luckily it wasn’t aimed at Yeonjun, it was Soobin this time.

Don’t get Yeonjun wrong, any other day he would be completely okay with dealing with his whining and playing with him, but it was 1am, they barely got any sleep and they’re at the airport about to get off the car and deal with screaming fans. Moas were his life, his love but sometimes it got a little overwhelming, especially at airports.

But back to the main point. It was Taehyun’s, what, 100th time making the same complaint? And Soobin once again patiently trying to explain to him that it won’t be longer until they were out and into the warm waiting room of the airport. “Just get through the crowd and we’ll be in the warm room and you can sleep there okay?”

He could hear Taehyun grumble before settling into his seat, wrapping his arms around him as if preparing to deal with the cold weather outside.

They got out of the car and Yeonjun was _hit_ with the loud screaming and flashing lights. God it was 1am and he honestly thought that there wouldn’t be many people but boy was he wrong. There was a ton of people, journalists, fans and normal travellers.

Taking a deep breath Yeonjun followed the group. He was the oldest so he kept behind to make sure that none of the members were left behind while Soobin lead the way, clearing the path with the maknaes in the middle.

Yeonjun glared slightly at the _fans_ that tried to push in and grab him. He looked up to make sure that his members were okay.

Kai was clinging onto Soobin’s arm, while Soobin had his free arm wrapped around Beomgyu’s shoulders, keeping the younger close to his side.

So let’s see, Soobin, Beomgyu, kai… Taehyun? Yeonjun immediately looked round frantically trying to find his second maknae.

His eyes instantly locked onto the younger being swamped by fans, he had somehow strayed far from the group.

_Where the fuck are the guards?_ Yeonjun cursed angrily. He was going to have a good talk with management to fix this shit up and make it safer. No one. No one messes with his members.

Yeonjun stalked towards the small huddled group, glaring at the fans who was surrounding him.

“Move,” Yeonjun spoke, his voice low and dangerous but loud enough to be heard over the screaming and flashing cameras. The _Moas_ slowly moved making a small path for Yeonjun. It was the first time for _moas_ to see Yeonjun so mad.

“Hey baby you okay?” Yeonjun asked softly, crouching down in front of the trembling boy.

“H-hyung,” Taehyun looked up from his crouching position. Eyes tearing up slightly. He was both cold and scared. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Yeonjun looked at him for a solid minute, getting up, draping his leather jacket over Taehyun.

“Let’s go baby,” Yeonjun gently pulled the younger boy up and towards the safety and warmth of the rest of the members.

  1. **Choi Beomgyu is too whipped to resist**



Beomgyu and Taehyun have always been close friends, if Taehyun and Kai were platonic soulmates then Beomgyu and Taehyun were like ying and yang. They may be complete opposites but they also balanced each other out perfectly.

But it also meant that Beomgyu knew Taehyun the best. And the way the younger had been eyeing him for the past 30 minutes was concerning. Sure Beomgyu was the mischievous one in their relationship but Taehyun, that boy had his moments.

Beomgyu was mentally going through the list of things that Taehyun could possibly planning against him. Steal his phone? Nah his is dead anyways. Throw an insect at him? Hmm… quite possible… Pick him up and throw him? Also very possible.

And how Beomgyu wished that he was wrong sometimes because the very next moment Taehyun _attacked_ him. No, not what he had initially thought, but more so _pounce_ on him. Knocking the older to the ground. 

Taehyun straddled Beomgyu’s chest. Growling lightly and baring his teeth threateningly. It clearly wasn’t working because it was plain adorable. He looked like a puma.

A puma _cub._

Beomgyu couldn’t help but laugh at the smaller and he could see Soobin and Yeonjun practically rolling on the ground laughing as Kai recorded the whole thing while laughing.

God the younger was so cute and adorable he wanted to pet him. People always said Taehyun was a squirrel but Beomgyu honestly thought that the younger was more like a kitten.

A small adorable creature who would reject your affection but also cling onto you. Or would want to be threatening but really they were just plain adorable.

But they were sneaky… By the time Beomgyu realised that Taehyun’s real goal was his hoodie it was too late. The other had taken the hoodie off Beomgyu and with one soft shove was off and running away.

The younger had slowly walked back. Tugging at Beomgyu’s shirt lightly making the older turn around. Eyes innocently looking up at him and a pout on his pretty lips, “Me still cold. Cuddle me hyung?”

And who was Beomgyu to resist?

They had ended up falling asleep as they cuddled on the soft grass under a tree. And if later that day blackmail pictures of the two cuddling and a video of the robbery was circulated through the group members neither of the two had to know.

  1. **Someone save Kai and his wardrobe**



Kai had spent the past 30 minutes rummaging through his wardrobe looking for his favourite red hoddie. Grumbling annoyed at not finding it _anywhere._ Which was weird considering the fact that he had just done the laundry and remembered putting it in its correct place.

So just where could it have gone??

“Hyungs!” Kai shouted, slamming his bedroom door and walking into the living room. All four of them instantly turned to face the maknae. “Have you guys seen my red hoodie?”

“Be more specific baby, you have a lot of red hoodies,” Beomgyu asked.

“The one that was slightly oversized, completely plain…” Kai looked around slightly, trying to find the exact words to describe his hoodies. “OH! Just like the one Tae is wearin-”

Kai paused mid-sentence, you could practically see the gears turning in his head, connecting the dots. Yeonjun stifled his laugher unlike Beomgyu who was already laughing loudly as they saw realisation dawn on Kai’s face.

“KANG TAEHYUN!” Kai practically screeched as he sprinted after Taehyun who was already off the couch and running. The shorter startled by the loud call of his name stumbled slightly, giving Kai the chance to catch up to him.

Kai easily lifted Taehyun up and brought him to the living room. Plopping himself on the couch and Taehyun on his lap. Arms wrapped around the older’s waist, preventing him from escaping.

“You stole my hoodie. _Again._ ” Kai whined loudly, cutely rubbing his face into Taehyun’s cheek.

“It’s not _stealing._ It’s called sharing Hyuka,” Taehyun corrected. “Plus I was cold and your hoodies are always so warm and soft. Plus they smell nice like you.”

Kai blushed slightly at the words. Hiding his face further into Taehyun’s neck. “But I’m gonna run out of hoodies at this rate.”

“Just buy new ones. I’ll pay you back with cuddles?”

Oh. Now that was tempting. Kai was torn between agreeing or not. It wasn’t every day that you go the chance to cuddle with Taehyun.

It was like your kitten finally letting you pet it. Absolutely adorable. Plus Taehyun did give one of the best cuddles.

“Okay. Fine but I want lots and lots of cuddles.”

“Deal.”


End file.
